Life Line
by SonicH2O
Summary: Armageddon has arrived. The underworld has never been so deadly or so powerful... PhoebeCole AU season 8. Please read it. I swear IT PICKS UP by chapter 2. R & R
1. red man

SO heres the first Chapter. And the true summary:

**After Long Live the Queen, Cole never made it to the waste land, instead the desperate Elders recruited him as an experimental Whielighter 2.0. His memory was erased, and has spent the last 4 years training for the war an Oracle foresaw that would " destroy all magic". The elders chose Cole because of his excetllent knowledge of the underworld, and the ability to shape shift that they gave to him. Now the war is starting, and Cole has been assigned as a second Whitelighter to the Sisters. ( it is a slightly alternate reality in that sense)**

yeah I know it sounds weird but I SWEAR it is unlike any other Cole Phoebe fic, at least it isn't like any of the ones I have read.

* * *

"Phoebe... " He whispered, tears clouding his vision. This wasn't real . it _couldn't_ be real. The love of his life was about to end it. It was mercy. He knew that, but to look into her eyes and see that resolve, to end him, still was enough to make him, **the source of all evil** cry.

The chant rang in her ears, Piper had a vice grip on her arm, but Phoebe was only vaguely aware of it. She was numb. Despite it all, this was her _husband_ her _soul mate_ they were vanquishing, source or not. The chanting finished...with one last painful look in her direction Cole exploded in a fiery ball . The after shock felt like the equivalent of a bomb going off, but once again it barely effected Phoebe. He was gone. **Forever.**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cole screamed in pain. His physical essence was traveling through parallel planes ; destination WASTELAND. Tears streamed down his face as he was frantically and violently yanked across time and space. Suddenly he felt his stomach clench and new waves of pain surfaced. He let out a strangled cry, and gasped as his abdomen seemed to be ripping apart. A Red glowing figure fought his way out of Cole, Eyes burning black this figure was other wisea mirror image of himself. Horrified, Cole had just enough time to see it sneer at him in disgust, before it was ripped into an alternate time stream, and he his vision went black.

* * *

He woke up to a ringing in his ears. It took him a second to realize that it was bells, not rining, and he was definitely NOT in the wasteland. He Doubted that evil demons in the wasteland woke up in comfy beds and silk sheets.

With a groan he sat up. His back killed and he felt dizzy.

" _Greetings Cole_" Said a hooded figure from the corner.

Startled Cole stood up and tried to make a fireball. Nothing happened...swallowing he asked cautiously " ...who are you?"

"_ I am Ranos, an Elder_." He said calmly, pulling back his hood to reveal a chubby middle aged balding man.

" what would the elders want with me?" Cole asked confused., lowering the hand that couldn't generate fire balls.

" _A war is Coming Cole. One that will endanger every last person on this planet that we protect_." Ranos said , not bothering to keep fear out of his voice.

_If this can scare the elders it must be big_...Cole thought, " that doesn't answer my question though " he said angerly.

" _Unfortunately the power of 3 won't be enough to win this war. We need more power. THAT is where you come in._" Ranos said before Cole could interrupt. " _You have extensive knowledge of the underworld, and we need that...I am afraid I cannot tell you more unless you are willing to commit yourself to our casue."_

" Well it this or eternal damnation " Cole said nervously.

" _Good , follow me_ " Ranos said turning to leave the chamber. " _The elders- after much debate have decided that the we need an inside man in the underworld. We need a spy. Someone with extensive knowledge who will report to us any major activity in the Underworld ."_

" yeah, but...I was**the source of ALL EVIL**, they will all remember me. I am not exactly a fly on the wall down there." Cole said bitterness seeping into his words as he mentioned the Source...speaking of which..._why do i feel so much...lighter_? Cole asked himself. His mind quickly found its way back to the red figure and he shivered. That must have been him, well SOurce him anyway.

" _The Elders have prepared a spell that, in addition to giving you the powers of a white lighter, will allow you to change your form at will. You will be able to go from Fly on the wall to right hand man to the source in a matter of seconds."_

" alright..." Cole said tenetively. SO far it didn't seem like this new job was too bad, especially when compared to eternal damnation.

" _there is one other thing_, " Ranos said as Cole stepped into the middle of a crystal field , " _We are going to erase your memroies, most of them any ways."_

" WHAT!" Cole screamed as Ranos flicked his hands. Once again Cole Turners world went black.

* * *

_Yay! First chapter done. This is gonna jump to 4 years from now in the next chapter, please excuse spelling, I needed to get it up this weekend. Didn't have time for proofing. I will proof the next chapters much better I promise. This will have major Cole/Phoebe, and will defy lots of charmed rules I am sure since I haven't seen most episodes ( just coyote piper through season 5)_

_I will try to update weekly too. And long reviews help loads ; )_

_And I want to thank Trinitas, who has been a big help and loaned me some hush hush ideas for the fic._

_Also this story has a MAJOR plot. I found out I can't do stories that are all fluff and no plot, so this one has major action mystery and such._

_**P. S I need help with the tile**_


	2. Prue

_I hope it sounds as cryptic as I wanted. Don't worry the "plan" will be explained soon. Promise_

* * *

Heron was getting tired of the games. He meant business, and he was finally ready to make a play for the thrown. Well _HE_ wasn't going to have the thrown, his brother would, but they both knew who the brain behind the operation was. His brother was the one with connections , and the _GOOD _power. The flaming energy balls he threw were much more helpful in making a name for yourself in the underworld then the uncanny battle sense. Basically Heron told his brother where and how to shoot and his brother shot.

And now they were ready. Their faction was stronger then it had ever been , and Heron had come up with a plan. A plan that if executed correctly would give him and his brother more power then any other Source previous to them. Heron wanted to throw his head back and laugh , even he had never thought of anything this brilliant before. Something such as this required every detail -every angle to be scrutinized and every roadblock to be burned. Heron had finally broken them all. The plan was complete and it was brilliant.

But as he told his plan to his brother-all that was nessecary anyway- he was unaware of the fly on the wall that orbed out...

* * *

As Cole orbed he thought he would be sick to his stomach. For weeks he had been spying on Heron's faction, trying to get some idea as to what they were doing, and now that he knew...he had no clue what to do. The plan was genius...evil of course and unthinkable, but possible, and therein lied the danger.

* * *

As he materialized In front of the elders, he screamed " **WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"** at the top of his lungs. Even after years of loyal work that was the only way to get attention up here. Instantly though he was being urged to relay his news to the elders.

Once he finished the elders looked around in horror. Cole had never been wrong. His information had squashed many a take over before it could even be attempted. He had kept the underworld on it's toes for years, keeping it from becoming a stable anarchy again. Giving good magic the upper hand after years of struggle. If this plan worked it meant the end. The end of centuries of labor and trial and sacrifice.

Swallowing hard Ranos asked , " _Do you have any suggestions Cole_?" his voice quivering in fright.

Startled by the request, Cole thought for a moment " Get the Charmed ones up here, they need to know. Maybe ...maybe they can think of something ..." he finished weakly. He had never met the Charmed ones, he only knew them by reputation, and of course from what Prue had told him, but that and Prue's faith in her sisters was more then enough to convince Cole of their abilities. They were the only ones who might possibly have a chance to beat this approching evil.

* * *

" _IF you love them set them free_" read Phoebes title. _A very appropriate topic_, Phoebe thought . _Itis definitely a topic I can write by pulling from personal experiences_, she thought sarcastically._ I mean I did kill my own husband to set him free_. And since then, nothing. She was cold. _You would think I could found SOMEONE after 4 years_, she mused bitterly. After Coles...death, she had secluded herself, devoted herself to her column and to keeping the underworld from regaining its footing since Coles death. It had helped that the Elders had posted an inside man down under. He had aided them indirectly on many occasions. They were never aloud to met though, as Leo had explain it was " to risky for his cover" for him to be seen with the Charmed ones.

Just as this thought passed through her brain, she heard the faint jingle of bells that accompanied Leo's entrances. Turning around she hissed " Leo some one could have SEEN!"

" I know Phoebe, but this is important, The elders call has never been so strong." Leo said panicking.

" Whats going on?" Phoebe asked instantly alert.

" The Elders inside man just received disturbing news. Disturbing enough that they are putting ALL whitelighters on lock down- except for me- and they are demanding that you go " up there" he said gesturing to the ceiling , " apparently, the Elders want to give you a " briefing" of what's going on"

What is this the military? A briefing , Leo?" Phoebe febiely attempted to joke.

" Strange, I know. Piper and Paige are already " up" so they're waiting on us to start." Leo said holding his hand out. Phoebe took it and in a flash of blue light , Phoebe Halliwell's office was empty.

* * *

When they orbed up, Phoebe took a minute to get her bearings. It was always so surreal up here. The white clouds and the faint hum of music, it was always so peaceful. SO different.

" where are they Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"...They're over there..." Leo said pointing, his words conveying the sense of shock she herself now felt. There she was, just like Phoebe remembered. Cradling a sobbing Piper and smiling warmly at Paige was ..."Prue?" Phoebe whispered in amazment.

* * *

_HA...I wanted to add in Prue but she isn't going to be major i don't think...but younever know. _

_Hoped you liked it. I know the " plan" was confusing...but thats what I was hoping for. Next chapter should explain it all pretty easily. And have a little humor I hope._

_PLEASE review._

_**also. next chapter is when answers will start coming. WHat Cole remembers , how Phoebe feels ABOUT cole, what the plan is...that sorta thing will be answered next chap.**_


End file.
